KSG 12
The KSG 12 is a bullpup pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The KSG 12 is unlocked at Level 4 in multiplayer. The KSG is a high capacity bullpup pump action shotgun dealing high damage. It features the second-highest damage per pellet of any manual-action shotgun (the others being the SPAS-12 and Model 1887), but firing slightly slower than the aforementioned weapons at 60 RPM. This is balanced by the shotgun's unparalleled capacity, tied with Striker at a 12 shell capacity. In addition, the damage at the edge of the KSG's range is moderate, even allowing for one-shot kills at the edge of its range, but kills at this range are unlikely due to the slow pump action and high spread. When fired from close ranges, the KSG is more likely to score a one-shot kill than any other shotgun. This shotgun is excellent at conserving ammunition, as its extensive amount of starting ammunition means that not only is reloading not an issue, but neither is the threat of running out of ammunition, even when fired over zealously. On the January 25th (February 3rd for PS3) update, the USAS 12 and KSG 12 shotguns were modified to increase effectiveness. The KSG 12 now shoots 9 pellets by default, as opposed to 6 previously. This essentially gives the KSG a 50% damage increase. This makes it function similar to how it did when used with the Extended Magazines attachment prior to the patch. Interestingly, the grip attachment will increase the reload time on the KSG, and will add a second shell ejection sound effect when firing the gun while aiming. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The KSG 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 26 and costs $2000. Its slow rate of fire makes it difficult to engage multiple targets, but the damage of the KSG means it will usually take out an enemy in two to three shells. A unique feature about this weapon in Survival Mode is that it stuns the enemies for about one second, as opposed to the other shotguns that stuns the enemy for about 0.5 second. Gallery KSG_12 MW3.png|First person view of the KSG 12 KSG_12 Iron Sights MW3.png|The KSG 12 Iron Sights KSG_12_Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the KSG 12 KSG_12_Pump MW3.png|Pumping the KSG 12 KSG_12_Gold_MW3.png|The KSG 12 with gold camouflage. KSG 12 Default Grip MW3.png|The KSG's default grip. KSG 12 Third Person MW3.png|The KSG 12 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The KSG 12 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the KSG. Campaign This shotgun appears in the mission "Karma" in a security weapons cache. After "Karma" the player can select it for use anytime before a mission. In the campaign, it fires buckshot, unlike its multiplayer counterpart, which fires slugs. Multiplayer The KSG is unlocked at Level 34. It is the third shotgun available to unlock. It is the only shotgun in the game to fire slugs instead of standard buckshot ammunition that is fired by other shotguns. As a result, its one-hit-kill range is superior to all the other shotguns, killing in one to two shots at medium range. However, since it only fires a single slug, it is considerably harder to land shots on targets compared to other shotguns. It is recommended to aim down the sights instead of hipfiring. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment for this weapon as it increases the KSG's effective range even further, increasing effectiveness at medium range. The Laser Sight is also useful, as the higher accuracy from the hip can prove useful if the player is unable to aim in a tight situation. The Adjustable Stock can be an effective choice, as aiming down the sights with this weapon is generally more effective than hip-firing. The Suppressor on this weapon slightly lowers its range and one-hit-kill ability, but still is capable of executing silent kills at decent ranges. Firing shortly after switching stances greatly decreases accuracy with the KSG. The use of Fast Mag permits two shotgun shells to be inserted simultaneously, effectively halving its reload time, although this usually is not needed since the KSG has a magazine capacity of fourteen rounds and a low fire rate. The MMS can be used to great effect on maps with lots of thin cover, thanks to its unusual moderate penetration (compared to the buckshot shotguns) and high damage per slug. The KSG is the fourth weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Quickdraw Handle attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery KSG BOII.png|The KSG in first person. KSG Drawing BOII.png|Drawing the KSG. KSG Beta Menu Icon BOII.png|The KSG's icon on ELITE. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The KSG 12 is the second bullpup shotgun in the Call of Duty series, the first being HS-10. *The KSG 12 has the largest standard ammunition capacity out of all pump, bolt, or lever-action weapons in the ''Modern Warfare'' series and is tied with the Striker as the shotgun with the largest standard ammunition capacity. *While it is described as a pump-action shotgun in all other areas, the KSG 12 is listed as a double-barrel in Survival Mode. *The KSG 12 has the unique ability to cancel its pump-action, similar to the W1200 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The KSG 12 with golden camouflage uses golden shells. This is also seen on the Model 1887. *The KSG 12 has a grip attached to it, even when not using the Grip attachment. This can be seen when switching weapons. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The KSG in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is the first shotgun in Call of Duty history to chamber slugs instead of the usual buckshot. **In the campaign, it will shoot the usual buckshot shells instead of slugs. *When reloading the KSG, green shells will be used, but red shells are ejected instead. *The KSG has the highest maximum damage per shot (200) out of any bullet-firing weapon in the Call of Duty series. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Primary Weapons